


Fuck You, Hansen

by readwriteandavengers



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Artists, Chuck is nosey, Flirting, Fluff, Just Started Dating, Kissing, M/M, Raleigh can draw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh's sketchbook is a lot like a teenage girls diary. No one is allowed to look at his drawings. Ever. But Chuck Hansen has never been one to follow the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck You, Hansen

It's the same thing, different day. Raleigh sits in the back of their class, feet propped up on he desk, sketchbook in his lap, and pen in hand. It's one of many stupid classes that all pilots, mechanics, or operators have to go through. He sits in the back with Yancy at his side. Yancy normally lulls to sleep if he and Tendo aren't throwing flirty comments back and forth. Today, Tendo and Yancy happen to be throwing flirty comments back and forth and that only makes Raleigh tune them out even more.

Today, Raleigh's decided to draw something... revealing. He tries to draw his body from memory. He leaves out anything from the chin and up for the time being because he really doesn't feel like trying to draw himself. He works on the torso, defining every muscle and trying to add any freckles he thinks he might have. Everything is turning out very nicely and he finds himself smiling down at his work. He works towards the waist, adding a curve from his lower back to his ass. He cocks his head to the side as he tries to get the curve just right.

"Becket."

Both Yancy's and Raleigh's heads snap forward to the front of the class room. The teacher has decided to pick on Yancy today. Raleigh's breath leaves him in relief and he turns to watch his brother think of any answer.

"Uh..." Yancy pauses. Before he can even come up with a witty comment, the teacher turns to the rest of the class and uses Yancy as an example why you should pay attention. Raleigh turns to his brother with a smirk. Yancy only shakes his head at Raleigh and then decides to punch him in the shoulder. "How is it that I'm the one that always gets caught?!" Yancy whispers.

Raleigh shakes his head as he closes his sketchbook. He slides it in his backpack blindly. "I think it's because you can't and Tendo can't shut up for ten seconds." Raleigh says it jokingly. The class is quickly dismissed and everyone is in a hurry to file out of the room. Yancy slides in front of his brother and somehow the two end up colliding. Raleigh's backpack, which was hanging slightly open, reveals a sketchbook. The book hangs out haphazardly. 

Raleigh pushes Yancy forward and the two are just about out of the room. Tendo gets up, following behind them but not daring to get too close. Just as Raleigh is exiting the room, his bag hits the door frame and the book falls to the floor. 

Tendo's eyebrows scrunch together as he kneels down and picks up the book. 

Chuck Hansen, who had been speaking with the instructor, turns around to leave but sees Tendo staring at the book. "What do you have there, Tendo?"

Tendo gets to his feet and shows Chuck. "It's Raleigh's sketchbook. I better get this back to him." Tendo moves to leave the room but Chuck grabs him by the back of his shirt. Carefully, Tendo turns around to face Chuck, knowing exactly where this is going. "We couldn't..." He says but it's more of a question.

Chuck shrugs, walking out of the door with Tendo at his side. "I don't see why not."

"It's pretty private. He doesn't even let Yancy see his drawings." Tendo explains, staring down at the front cover of the sketchbook. It's bound in a strange sort of leather. His fingers burn with the urge to fling it open and see what's on the pages. 

Chuck and Tendo reach the end of the hallway and before Tendo realizes, they're walking into Chuck's room and shutting the door behind them quickly. Tendo flings himself down on Chuck's bed and the redhead quickly joins him. They look like a couple of teenage girls, sitting side by side on their stomachs. 

"Okay, there's no going back-" Tendo tries to make the moment serious but Chuck has no patience. He reaches over and opens the book to the first page.

The first page is nothing but information. It tells the reader who the book belongs to, where to find the owner at, and that there is no reason for the reader to be looking at the drawings. Chuck scoffs at that and then moves to the first page of drawings.

The first drawing is simple. It's a picture of Yancy, looking down at something. He's shirtless but it's not sexual. Yancy's hair hangs over his forehead thoughtfully and his dogtags hang down towards whatever he's looking at. It's an amazing drawing. 

"Wow." Tendo sounds breathless. He's the one who turns the page now. The second page is of a torso, nothing below the waist and nothing above the shoulders is drawn. The torso is muscular and whoever was modeling had lifted their arms and flexed. Raleigh captured every muscle terrifically. Curiously, the boys turn the page once more. This picture is of a woman's chest, in the same position as the male torso before. The model had lifted their arms and flexed. Once again, Raleigh captured every muscle, groove, and imperfection perfectly. 

"This is..." Tendo flips the page and the boys are greeted with a male figure, naked. The man is completely drawn. He's lying down on the couch, one arm propping up his head. It looks very realistic. "This is very impressive."

Chuck nods. Together, Tendo and Chuck turn the page. Instantly, they stop breathing at the sight of who's on the next page.

Chuck's etched into the paper. His hair is slick with sweat,  clinging to his temples and some on his forehead. He's got a stern expression on his face. His mouth hangs open slightly and his brows are furrowed together, as if he's thinking of what to do. He can remember this day. This was the day they'd all been training. They were all learning new moves and how to spare. Chuck's also shirtless but his dogtags hang around his neck. Raleigh's managed to capture Chuck's face perfectly. He feels like he's looking at a candid picture of himself. 

Then realization sets in.

Raleigh had drawn a picture of Chuck, shirtless and sweaty. Chuck didn't even think Raleigh had looked at him  _once_ that day. Apparently Raleigh pays more attention to Chuck than he had originally thought. His cheeks heat up and he has to force down the smile making its way on his face.

"Oh, my God. We should have never looked at this." Tendo slams the book shut and turns to Chuck. They stare at one another. "Raleigh's got a crush on you, Hansen!"

Chuck rolls his eyes at Tendo and brushes him off. "That means nothing, Tendo. He had his brother in there, too."

Tendo gives Chuck a look of disbelief. "Yeah, he's got to have some models sometimes. Obviously he's going to go with his brother. But he drew you! He didn't draw me!"

Chuck gets up from the bed and takes the sketchbook back from Tendo. "We've got to return this before he realizes it's gone."

Tendo nods his head affirmatively. "I think we should give it to Yancy. He won't think about it too much. He'll just return it to Raleigh and it'll be over with." 

"I think we should just put it back in the classroom. He'll realize it's missing and that'll be the first place he'll check." Chuck nods to himself, knowing that this is the best way to go.

Tendo scrunches up his face in disagreement. "Or you could give him the book back and say "Hey, look. I saw that you drew me in your little book. I think that you're a really good drawer and maybe we should get together sometime." But that's what I think." Tendo waves off his words as if they mean nothing.

Chuck shakes his head, moving towards the door. "I'm glad we agree that my idea is better." Chuck flings the door open and is ready to step out. Tendo is right behind him. But Raleigh happens to be standing at his doorway. 

Raleigh glances down at the sketchbook in Chuck's hand and then up at Chuck. He sighs, covering his face with his broad hands. "You looked at it, didn't you?"

Chuck, having been caught in the act, cannot think of any good lies. He only nods and swallows. "Yes."

Raleigh puts his hands down to his sides but they don't stay there for long. He begins motioning as he talks. "Look, I can explain-"

Chuck doesn't let him. Chuck leans forward and pecks Raleigh's lips sweetly. It's quick and Chuck's already pulling back but it's got Raleigh stunned. He looks at the redhead with wide, shocked eyes. Chuck sticks the book out and offers it back to him. "I want to go out sometime. But I still think you're an idiot." 

Raleigh smirks at that, slowly taking the sketchbook back. "You've got a crush on me, don't you?"

Chuck's cheeks flush and he's suddenly got the urge to slam the door in Raleigh's face. He takes a deep breath and remains calm. Now is not the time for his anger issues to make an appearance. "Okay-"

Raleigh doesn't even let him start. He leans forward, his free hand grabbing onto Chuck's waist. He tilts his head down just an inch and connects his lips perfectly to Chuck's. He's the one to deepen the kiss, since Chuck had already tested the waters. He's got more confidence as he slides his lips against Chuck's. He tries to keep it chaste yet passionate. With a wet noise, he pulls away and smirks at Chuck with glistening lips. "Tonight at eight. I'll be back." 

Raleigh then turns around and is headed down the hallway before Chuck can even respond. 

Slowly, Chuck closes his door and then turns around to find Tendo beaming at him.


End file.
